leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tepig (Pokémon)
|} Tepig (Japanese: ポカブ Pokabu) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 17, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Tepig is one of three starter Pokémon of Unova available at the beginning of , Black 2, and White 2. Biology Tepig is a quadruped, pig-like Pokémon that is primarily orange. It has oval eyes, a pink nose, and a thick yellow stripe on its snout. The upper portion of its head is dark brown, and its long, pointed ears are positioned closely together. Tepig has short legs, and its front feet are dark brown. A dark brown band covers its lower back and rear. Its curly tail is tipped with a ruddy pink sphere. Tepig is a nimble Pokémon capable of blowing fire from its snout. It will cloak itself in these flames in order to use its signature move, . However, it will spout thick, black smoke when ill. Tepig will roast berries before eating them, but occasionally gets overexcited and burns them. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Tepig 's Tepig debuted in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. It was previously owned by an arrogant named Shamus, but was released because it lost against a during a . Ash it after gaining its trust. It later evolved in Evolution by Fire! during a battle with Shamus. Other Tepig debuted in In the Shadow of Zekrom!, under the ownership of Professor Juniper, as one of the starter Pokémon to be chosen by Trip. However, he chose instead. In New Places... Familiar Faces!, Nanette chose a Tepig as her starter Pokémon. It was later captured by , but eventually rescued. Minor appearances Multiple Trainers' Tepig appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge! at a Poké Mart near Castelia City. A Tepig appeared in A Maractus Musical!. A Tepig appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Tepig appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. Five Trainers' Tepig appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Tepig is Cheren's starter Pokémon in the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga series. In the movie adaptations Ash's Tepig appeared in . In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga A Tepig appeared in PNA6. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tepig, along with Oshawott and Snivy appear when accidentally drops his box containing the Pokémon. The Tepig eventually joins his team and is named "Tep". He first appeared in Fussing and Fighting. also has a Tepig in her possession called "Gigi" that is an actress for the BW Agency. Her and Tep get along very well and eventually Tep becomes an actor for the BW Agency as well. She first appeared in Lights, Camera...Action. In the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga Bianca was seen with a Tepig in Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga owned a Tepig in Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Tepig appeared in PMBW01. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Tepig debuted in TA39. In the TCG Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Tepig appears as a stage Pokémon in the stage. It appears in the along with other Pokémon, namely , , and . Trophy information NA: Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Instead of breathing fire from its mouth or ears, Tepig does so from its nostrils. Powerful in battle, Tepig's fire is also great for roasting berries, though it can get carried away and char them. Even as clumsy as it can be, who could possibly resist such a cute Pokémon? PAL: Tepig is a Fire Pig Pokémon. It blows fire through...its mouth? Nope... Its ears? That's not right either... Oh, of course - its nose! That skill's not just handy in battle - it also lets Tepig roast its favourite food, berries! Sadly, it sometimes gets a little too excited about the idea and accidentally burns them to a crisp. Ahh, Tepig, you're too adorable! Game data As the player Tepig appears as one of the player characters in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. He's very ambitious and has a big heart for a small Pokémon. His dream is to become strong and powerful like his mentor, , who watches over and protects the Crag Area. When he first meets , , and , he challenges them to a battle after having been fired out of a cannon. He later forgives them and decides to accompany them in saving the to gain experience and skill to make himself stronger. Tepig is also playable in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. The player may choose to be transformed into Tepig, or have the partner be one. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} after completing the Delta Episode}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Echo Valley, Lava: Volcanic Slope, Meadow: Trailhead Field}} |area=Ignis}} |area=Starter Pokémon, , Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Mount Tepid (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 2}} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 662 Event: Tepig Trots onto Stage! Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Third release)}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas)}} |area=Area 03: Stage 02}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Burn Up|Fire|Special|130|100|5| |'}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5||''}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- when its Attack is 41 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=499 |name2=Pignite |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=500 |name3=Emboar |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting }} Sprites Trivia ]] * Tepig is the lightest Pokémon to learn . * Tepig and its fellow starter Pokémon were first revealed as silhouettes on the May 9, 2010 episode of Pokémon Sunday. They were later completely revealed in the June 2010 issue of CoroCoro. * Tepig and its were created by Lee HyunJung. * In , Tepig, along with and , has the lowest experience yield of all Pokémon, with a base value of 28. This was done specifically for the first two battles of the games, so the player's starter wouldn't level up after defeating Bianca and thus have a level advantage over Cheren. ** From onward, their base experience yield was raised to 62 to bring them in line with the other starter Pokémon in the series. Origin Tepig is based on a piglet. Ken Sugimori has said that Tepig, , and were designed in a Chinese style. Because of this, Tepig may be based on , a pig demon from the Chinese tale . Name origin Tepig is a combination of tepid (lukewarm) and pig. Pokabu is a combination of ぽかぽか pokapoka (warmth circulating through one's body) and 豚 buta (pig) or ブー bū (oink). In other languages and or |de=Floink|demeaning=From and oink |fr=Gruikui|frmeaning=From and |es=Tepig|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Tepig|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=뚜꾸리 Ttukkuri|komeaning=From or and |zh_cmn=暖暖豬 / 暖暖猪 Nuǎnnuǎnzhū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Тепиг Tepig|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Tepig * Bianca's Tepig * Tep * Gigi * Shin's Tepig External links |} 497 Tepig 497 de:Floink es:Tepig fr:Gruikui it:Tepig ja:ポカブ zh:暖暖猪